movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Batsby
Voice: What... An... Animal! Mrs. Batsby Starring Mrs. Brisby, The Twin Bunnies (the title card is seen) (Episode begins) (and starts) (That night, Mrs. Brisby walks along) (carrying her headlamp to see in the dark) (Something sneak behind her) (without her noticing) (Mrs. Brisby looks back and a vampire bat swopes at her) (and allows her to gasp) (It bit her on the arm) Mrs. Brisby: Ow! My arm! (Vampire bat flies away) Mrs. Brisby: What's happening to me? (tries to heal her arm) (Later at the hospital) (her arm is aided) Lillian: Gee, Your arm is really hurt. Stephenie: What happened during the night shift? Mrs. Brisby: I was bitten by a vampire bat. Bunnies: A vampire bat?!? Mrs. Brisby: Yes. Excuse me. Gotta be heading home. (gets up and walks away with her headlamp and her arm bandaged) Twins: Poor girl. (feel worried) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sau8NiqU7n9W-k5SqhzOCRQDVi5OyHyD (Later that night, Kidney Rich was walking along) (to make his way through the dark while holding a flashlight) (Hears someone coming behind him) (and starts running) (When someone pursue him) (and try to catch him) (A cat appeared in front of him) Kidney Rich: Whoa! Looks like a cat. How sweet. (Looks back) Kidney Rich: Who are you? No. (and gasps) (When a strange bat pounces him) Kidney Rich: Oh no! (Sucking sound) Kidney Rich: Ouch. (Later that morning) (the following morning) (Squirrels were shocked) (when they see Kidney hurt) Lillian: Kidney, Can you tell what happen to you? Kidney: Well, it all started that I was walking onward, carrying my flashlight, when I suddenly got pursued and got bitten by a bat. Stephenie: What kind? Kidney: It's... OW! My neck! Lillian: Gosh darn it. He's lost his train of thought. Stephenie: Let us look. (they look and see it) (Twins gasps) (in horror) Lillian: That's terrible. It might struck again at night. Stephenie: The question is... Who is this guy? (Later the other night) (during the midnight run) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rnHnMe-NYAntmpVq2BMtGOqW8qvezLb4 (Darwin was looking around the palace) (to find clues) (Then suddenly a strange bat swooped at him) Darwin: Holy shoot! (Sucking sound) (is heard) (Later in the morning) (Darwin is being aided along with Kidney) Lillian: Darwin, What happening to you? Darwin: Well, when I was searching for clues, I was attacked by a bat. (Feels the pain) Darwin: And my head hurts. Lillian: Let us look. (they look and gasp) Stephenie: The same mark. (they think for a moment) Lillian: This bat is harder then I thought. Stephenie: I hope it doesn't catch us. (Later that night, At Mrs. Brisby's home) (sometime) Mrs. Brisby: My arm still hurts. (pats it) (Then feels something tingling) (all of a sudden) Mrs. Brisby: What's happening to me? (starts changing and struggles to fight her transformation) Mrs. Brisby: No! I've got to... fight it. (Teresa gasps) Mrs. Brisby: Can't look control, kids. Mrs. Brisby: My arms, They're wings! Can't lose... Control! Teresa: She's in trouble. (Fur turns grey) Cynthia: Yipes. Martin: Mom? Mrs. Brisby: Will storm... Body weak...? Cynthia: Are you okay? Teresa: Jeepers! Our mom's a vampire. (Cynthia screams in Fluttershy's voice) Martin: Shall we run for our lives? (Mrs. Brisby laughs evilly) Teresa: Oh, yes, let's. (Mrs. Brisby flies away) Martin: Off she goes! Cynthia: Phew. Teresa: Thank goodness. We're not chased. (Twins came in): What just happen? Martin: You're not going to believe us, Twins. But look. (Twins sees her flying away) Cynthia: There goes our mother. Lillian: How did this happen? Teresa: Well, it all started that one night, as she was walking along, a vampire came and bit her on the arm and transformed her into a bat. Stephenie: We know that... Wait, She's turned into a bat? Brisby Kids: Yes, of course, it is true. Lillian: So that's what bit Kidney and Darwin. Stephenie: Of course. That's the ticket. Now we know what did this to Mrs. Brisby. Lillian: When a vampire bat bit her arm... Stephenie: She turned into a bat. Lillian: We need an antidote. Stephenie: The question is... Where can we find one? (Later at Sniffles' Lab) Sniffles: An Antidote to cure Mrs. Brisby when she's a bat? Twin Bunnies: Yes. Sniffles: I think I do. Twin Bunnies: Cool. Sniffles: Here it is. Twin Bunnies: Whoa! Sure is pointy. Sniffles: Just put the injection in her and she'll be normal again. Twin Bunnies: Okay. We will. Stephenie: Who will she strikes next? Lillian: That's for us to find out. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hPTW-2-QhaUEWfvF4ZIASSm2xbmUVIYS (Later at the Squirrelsville City Hall, Boar Twenty-Five was about to hurt the Mayor) (then suddenly) (Brisby appears) (Pounces Boar) (and bites him) (in the neck) Boar: AHHH!!! (the Mayor is safe) (Sucking) (so much) (Boar faints) (on the ground) Mrs, Brisby: Blood. (slurs) p (Lipsmacks) (and burps) (Then she flies away) (like magic) Toby: Phew. Skippy: What a relief. We're safe. No. Oops. (Twins came in) Lillian: Stop right... Mayor: Hold it! Lillian: What? What happen? Mayor: My, oh, my, you should have seen it. Just as Boar was about to attack me, I was saved when a bat bit him and sucked out his blood and left. Lillian: What? Was this bat a mouse? Mayor: It kind of looks like Mrs. Brisby. Unless it is her since she is a bat. Stephenie: That's her. Mayor: Told you so. You'd better go and get her and change her back to normal. Or else we'll all get bitten. Twins: Yes. Mayor: Get to it. On the double, bunnies. And I mean it, so on the double. (They leave) (to find Mrs. Brisby) (The next night, They came to a warehouse) (the following evening) Lillian: She might be here. Stephenie: If we know where she is hiding. Mrs. Brisby: Looking for me? Lillian: Oh, there she is. Lillian: Look! The stone! Stephenie: She's does look like a vampire bat. Lillian: Now we've got the antidote to stop her. Mrs. Brisby: Blood. Stephenie: Look out! She's going to bite us! (She swoopes at them) (and tries to bite them) (They dodge) (and get out of the way) Lillian: We better inject her quick! Stephenie: Yeah! And fast! (Mrs. Brisby swoopes at Lillian) (and tries to bite her) (Lillian dodges) (as Mrs. Brisby flies past) (Lillian drops the injector): The antidote! Stephenie: I'll get it. Mrs. Brisby: No you don't! Stephenie: You'll have to fight me first. (She swoopes at her) Stephenie: Come at me, Brisby. (She thumps her with her feet) Stephenie: Ooh! Aah! Ouch! Ow! Ah! Uh! Brisby: Ooh! Aah! Ow! (Lillian gets the injector) (at last) Mrs. Brisby: You! Lillian: Not this time, Mrs. Brisby. And you'll never take us alive. (She swoopes at her) (and goes to bite her) (Until Lillian injects the antidote in Mrs. Brisby) Mrs. Brisby: Oh! Lillian: Got you. Mrs. Brisby: What...? What have...?! What have you...?!! What have you done?!!! (She changes) (back to normal) Mrs. Brisby: Hey. I'm back to normal. Thank goodness. Lillian: Mrs. Brisby? Mrs. Brisby: Hey, I can talk. You've brought me back to normal. Now things are back to how they were. (Mrs. Brisby looks at her arm and the bite mark is gone) Mrs. Brisby: Yes. The bite mark is gone. And I'm not a vampire anymore. Stephenie: That's good. Mrs. Brisby: Thank goodness I'm saved. Well done for saving me. Lillian: Your welcome. Stephenie: No problem. (They hugged each other) (together) (The scene ends) (and closes) That's all folks. (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes